Dollhouse
by Joss And The Arc
Summary: Complications with Dia's previous relationship left her a single mother with a babydaddy who doesn't know he's a father. After she moves from France to Japan, she's going to have a hard time staying away from the boy she still has feelings for. Even worse, she has to keep him from finding out about her daughter. It's what's best, right? Or is she just thinking about herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Sure enough, laying crying in her crib, ten month old Hailie was having a fit. "What's wrong, lovie?" Dia cooed, picking the small baby up. "Phew, you stink. No wonder you're upset, I would be too." She carried the baby -albeit holding her far away from her body - to the changing table across the room.<p>

Hailie had stopped crying and was now back to half-asleep, staring up at her mother through half-lidded eyes. Dia laid the baby against her chest, head on her shoulder, and began slowly rocking her back to sleep.

It always pained Dia a little to look into her daughters eyes - they were her fathers. When she got pregnant, she used to call herself stupid all the time. Allowing herself to be bedded by a boy, simply because he was beautiful. But he was so much more than that. He was gentle, and kind, and sweet - and a _goddamned _flirt.

They were a couple, barely fifteen, when they started sleeping together. She had been his first, and he'd been hers. The first few weeks, everything was great. Then one day it was "I'm leaving France and never coming back", and two months later it was "I'm pregnant". She'd never told him - not only did she not want to, she was never going to see him again. But she couldn't mess up his future. As dimwitted as the boy could be sometimes, he was going places.

Diane "Dia" Nobile was kicked out of her private school after the news of her pregnancy went public. Even her father was ashamed. Jenner Nobile was a director, very big in Japan, who filled his high-budget movies with exploisions and gorgeous women. He was so ashamed when Dia announced that she was pregnant that he hopped on his private plane to Japan and left her alone in France.

It wasn't until she was nine months pregnant that he came to his senses and flew back to France for her. Begging for her forgiveness, he promised to be a very-involved grandpa to his new granddaughter. And so far, he'd kept that promise.

When she was just a few months old, Dia took her baby girl, named Hailie, and flew to Japan to live with her father. Up until recently, she'd been taught by private tutors so she could stay home and take care of her daughter. But to get into a good Uni, she had to really finish high school and take the college entrance exams.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright with this school, Dia?"<p>

Dia nodded, refusing to look up at her father. In reality, she was terrified. She knew that his father ran this school, the darling _Chairman Suoh_, so she would run into him eventually. Hopefully she'd be able to avoid him as much as possible over the next two years.

"Alright, if you're sure..." Her father clearly wasn't convinced, but he knew from experience that pushing his daughter wasn't a good idea. "Ootori-san is your class' president, he agreed to give you a tour of the school today."

After receiving another still-not-reassuring nod from his daughter, Jenner hesitantly left her alone in the office of the awfully-pink school.

While nervous beyond belief, Dia was also excited to meet Kyoya Ootori.

When Hailie was six months old, Dia received an email from somebody claiming to know Tamaki. The email stated that, while her child was her business, Mr. Ootori had found letters Tamaki had written Dia - which she'd returned, unopened - and had questioned why she never read them. After a little more digging into her private life, he'd found the hospital records of Hailie's birth and put two and two together. From then on, his emails were sympathetic as the two corresponded about Tamaki and Hailie. They were friends, and Kyoya had promised to not reveal anything to Tamaki until Dia was ready.

"Dia?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name being called, and found herself staring right into Kyoya Ootori's eyes. "You must be Kyoya," she said coolly.

Kyoya smiled. "I must say, you look just like your pictures."

Dia smiled as well. "As do you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said, reaching her hand out.

Shaking it, Kyoya nodded. "And you as well. Shall we take a look around your new school?"

The school was big, Dia could give it that. Several stories tall, and rooms for everything! Multiple libraries, music rooms, and a billion different classrooms. She was going to get lost for sure.

"You'll be in class 2A, just like myself and Tamaki, so I'll see you every day during class hours. And if you need me after school, I'll be at the Host Club."

"That's Music Room 3, right?" Kyoya had filled Dia in on the Host Club, and she couldn't say she was surprised to hear that Tamaki was the founder. He was doing what he did best - flirting. She hated it when they were a couple, and she hated it now. How could he continue on with regular life after what happened?

Oh, right...Tamaki had no idea what happened. Hailie was her little secret.

Kyoya's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "...and the annual Ouran Winter Ball is tomorrow night since there are no classes, will you be there?"

Dia eyed him as he jotted something down in her notebook. "I don't think so, that seems a little public..."

"You're a single mother," Kyoya muttered. "When was the last time you got out on your own?"

Her teeth clenched. It was a harsh reality, but he was right. She couldnt remember the last time she'd gone out.

Kyoya smiled, an all-too-knowing evil glint in his eyes. "Come to the ball. Who knows, maybe you'll have some fun for once in your life?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Diane, you look amazing," the maid gushed at the sight of Dia in the dress.<p>

She was wearing a baby blue floor-length dress, one that was neither too tight nor poofed out. It had a single, beaded strap that came up over her shoulder. Her light auburn hair was curled up into a half-do with large ringlets falling around her chest. Unlike usual, she was wearing a fair amount of makeup.

"It's Dia," she corrected softly. "Diane is a little too much." Dia smiled. "You're Hieu, right? You'll be taking care of Hailie tonight?"

The maid nodded, bowing her head a little.

"Alright. One bottle at eight, change her diaper at nine, and she'll be asleep by nine thirty. No chocolate, no baby food or her diaper will be a mess when I have to change it later."

The maid nodded, an amazed look on her face. "I'm surprised at how well-versed you are at this, being such a young mother and all..."

Dia's mood turned sour at the maid's words. It wasn't her place to call her out on being a teen mother, she was just a maid. "I'll be home late," she said harshly, heading for the front door.

"Ko, could you please take me to Ouran?" she asked the driver as she climbed into the limo.

"Of course, Miss Nobile."

The drive to Ouran was a long one. Dia silently damned her father for living so far out of the main town. When they finally pulled up to the school, she was surprised to see Kyoya outside, waiting for her in the light snow.

"It's beautiful out here," she breathed. The outside of the scool was decorated with white lights, it only made the snow look more beautiful.

"It truly is," Kyoya said, smiling. He reached his arm out, and Dia took it, allowing him to lead her into the school's ballroom.

The grand ballroom was more beautiful than any room she'd ever seen. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. Students, both male and female, danced to the classical music being played by an orchestra. Christmas trees lined the walls, between every window.

Kyoya led Dia down the staircase, and she noticed more than a few eyes on them, mostly from girls with jealous looks on their faces. "Kyoya, everyone is staring," she muttered just loud enough so he could hear.

"That's because you look beautiful, just keep smiling." He had his own fake smile plastered on his face as they descended the staircase. "I'd like you to come meet the Host Club."

Dia froze, her eyes wide. "Kyoya, I - I can't, you know he's there..."

They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and Kyoya took her by the shoulders. "Dia, it's fine. You don't need to tell him right now, you'll just be seeing him. We've talked about this, you can do it."

She was still panicking, but a little less now. Taking a deep breath, Dia sighed. "Alright."

Kyoya led her through the crowds of people standing along the dance floor until they reached a small group of people standing with their backs to the couple.

When they were finally noticed, two identical boys reached out for Kyoya. "Ah, Kyoya, there you are!" They were in perfect unison.

As Dia stood back, she could almost recognize the members of the Host Club from Kyoya's descriptions in his emails. The twins were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The tiny blonde must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and the tall boy next to him must be Takashi. The little brunette was obviously Haruhi Fujioka. And that meant...

Violet eyes matching her daughters' scanned the couple until they settled on her face. They widened slightly, and the owner of the eyes took a deep breath.

"Dia..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Tamaki couldn't believe it. It'd been over a year and a half, he thought he'd never see her again. Yet here she was, standing in front of him, as Kyoya's...?<p>

"I'd like to introduce you all to my date for the evening, Miss Diane Nobile," Kyoya said, throwing a small smirk Tamaki's way.

It made his blood boil. For once, he wasn't over-dramatizing the situation, he was genuinely angry. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at Kyoya in front of her.

"Hi," her tiny voice broke him out of his inner monologue of how much he hated Kyoya right now.

Tamaki's eyes caught hers and he finally took all of her in. Her body had changed quite a bit; she wasn't the tiny, stick-thin girl she'd been the last time he saw her. Her body had shape and definition. She was a woman. She was wearing a slimming light-blue dress that flattered the curves she'd grown into. But when his eyes finally travelled to her face, he saw that she was still the same Diane. His Dia.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, a sadness about his voice.

_"You're such a flirt, I hate you!"_

"Her father moved her from France to Japan, she's going to be in class with us, isn't that great, Tamaki?" Kyoya's voice was dripping with mockery.

The rest of the Host Club looked very confused as they stared from Dia and Kyoya to Tamaki, who was refusing to look up at them. "Yeah, it's great," he muttered.

_"I don't know why I ever agreed to be your girlfriend if you can't be faithful."_

"Would you like to dance, Dia?" Tamaki's head snapped up at the sound of Kyoya's voice.

"Don't call her that," he growled quietly. Dia was _his _nickname for her.

"Leave him alone, Tamaki," Dia snapped, and then she turned back to Kyoya. "I'd love to."

Tamaki couldn't do anything but stare at their backs as Kyoya led Dia out onto the dance floor and they began to waltz. It was as if people made room for the couple, because no matter where they were dancing, they seemed to always be within his line of sight.

He needed fresh air. Now.

* * *

><p>"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Dia muttered into Kyoya's ear as they continued their waltz.<p>

"I didn't expect him to be so hostile," Kyoya said calmly. "I don't think I've ever seen him genuinely angry before." His arm wrapped a little more around her waist, pulling her closer.

Dia was suddenly distracted by a flash of blonde in her peripheral vision. Tamaki was making his way out of the ballroom, and she thought she saw him quickly wipe his face.

"Something isn't right," she said, pulling herself from Kyoya's grasp. "I'll be right back." She headed towards the double doors she was sure she'd seen Tamaki head out of.

Out in the hallway, she looked around, but no Tamaki. So Dia started looking down the hall, further and further away from the ballroom. Finally, she caught sight of him out on a balcony.

She slipped outside behind him, but he didn't see her. He was bent over a railing, his head in his hands.

"Tamaki?" She asked quietly, resting her hand on his back.

He didn't move. "You always came after me when I was upset." She heard him sniffling. He was crying.

"Why are you upset?"

"Why am I upset?" Tamaki stood upright so suddenly it threw her hand off his back. "You tell me you hate me, then when I try and send you letters after I move you send them all right back, and you suddenly show up at my school almost two years later as my best friend's date? What kind of sick game are you playing?"

"I didn't want to talk to you," Dia said, glaring at him.

Tamaki scowled right back. "Then why are you here? Go back to France."

"I can't," she practically yelled. "There's nowhere else for me to go, I need the tutors this school offers."

"You were always top of the class, you don't need tutors."

"Yeah, well, that was before," she said sourly. "It isn't like that anymore." She turned away, refusing to look him in the eye.

Noting her sudden change in attitude, Tamaki's face softened. "What happened?"

For a moment, the look on his face was enough to make Dia think he still cared. Her walls came down for a moment and she nearly cried. "Things have changed," she said quietly. "I've changed."

"What's going on out here?"

The rest of the Host Club, Kyoya included, had found the two out on the balcony.

"Sorry I ditched you on the dance floor," Dia said awkwardly. "I just..." _No use lying now_. "I needed to make sure Tama was okay."

While everyone else looked at her, confused, Kyoya just nodded. "I understand," he said. "It's quite alright."

The clock in the courtyard below them began to ring, signaling that it was nearly ten. "It's really late," Dia said. "I really should get home, my driver is probably waiting outside now."

Kyoya gave her a knowing look. "I'll walk you out."

"No," Tamaki said, stepping forward. "Let me."

Despite his attempts at being kind, Dia shook her head. "I'd really rather Kyoya walk me out, if you don't mind."

While Kyoya walked her out, Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club were left standing out on the balcony, dumbfounded.

"What the hell has this night been about?" Haruhi suddenly demanded, turning towards Tamaki. "Who was that?"

He leaned back on the balcony. "Dia was my girlfriend before I left France."

The twins gasped in mock-horror. "Mi'lord had a girlfriend?" Hikaru asked.

"You mean you haven't always had a million girls on your arm?" Kaoru mirrored his brothers' shocked face.

Tamaki smiled, more to himself than anyone else. "Let me tell you about the first time I saw Diane," he said.

_Tamaki stood in the middle of the hall, chatting up three girls, telling them stories of his sick mother. If his good looks didn't charm girls, the sob stories always did._

_"Excuse me." _

_It was so quiet that, at first, he thought he'd imagined it._

_"Excuse me." _

_There it was again, but there was suddenly a tugging on his jacket._

_"Excuse me!" _

_A soft shove moved him aside quickly as a tiny brunette girl tried to make her way past the group that was blocking the hall. He moved to the side as she pushed her way between him and one of the girls, and as a result she toppled to the floor in the middle of them._

_The three girls immediately began snickering, but a small glare from Tamaki sent them walking away down the hall. He bent down to help the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked, picking up the books that scattered when she fell._

_"Yes, thank you." Her voice was quiet, and she was refusing to look at him, a heavy blush on her face._

_Tamaki smiled to himself; he knew just how to work girls like this. "I've never seen you around before," he said casually. "How long have you gone to school here?"_

_The girl allowed him to help her to her feet. "We've gone to school together since the second grade," she said flatly._

_Ouch. "Well, what's your name?" He asked, trying to save face._

_"My name is Diane Nobile."_

_Tamaki leaned back against the window. "Well, Miss Nobile, it was a pleasure to meet you." He tilted his head down and looked up at her through his lashes, and bit his lip. That was it. His signature move. He'd yet to meet a girl it hadn't worked on._

_Finally, she looked him in the eyes. She was pretty, much moreso than any of the other fourteen-year-old girls in his class. She had long, curly auburn hair and big gray eyes. Her mouth suddenly broke into a huge grin and she began laughing, hard. "Oh - oh my God," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Was that it? What all the girls in our class talk about? The _smoulder_?" She suddenly doubled over, tears still filling her eyes._

_He was taken aback, to say the least. Not only had it never _not _worked before, but now she was laughing at him?_

_She finally stood upright and stared at him, a shit-eating grin still covering her face. "Suoh, you're going to need to work a lot harder than that if you're after this one." She reached up and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for picking up my books for me."_

_And Diane disappeared off to class._

Needless to say, the entire Host Club was laughing at Tamaki. The twins were even leaning on each other for support, and Mori sported a small, silent half-grin.

"Tama! Di-chan didn't like you from the beginning?" Honey tugged at Tamaki's sleeve.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, Honey. In fact, Dia hated me for a very long time. She despised the way I treated women."

"How did you win her over, then?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, to be frank," Tamaki said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "She told me that in order for her to accept my invitation on a date, I had to, and I quote, 'pull my head out of my ass and quit being such a ladies' man'."

Haruhi chuckled a little. "I like her already," she said, smiling to herself. "Why did you guys break up?"

The smile faded off Tamaki's face. "It all comes back to the way I act," he said quietly. "In the end, she couldn't handle my personality. She broke up with me after only a few months."

"Did you love her, Tama?" Honey asked, tugging on his sleeve once again.

Tamaki frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Whee! Sorry, that took forever to upload. Anyways, sorry about not having an Author's Note at the end of the last chapter, I uploaded it about 30 seconds before I left for work. I have this weird obsession with teenagers having children (probably because I was a teen parent myself, so I have a habit of writing what I know), so please don't hate me for it. I prefer my love interests' to have already-established relationships, I hate writing introductions. In case you can't tell by the lack of actual introductions by Dia to the Host Club. She already knew who they were.<strong>

**Anyways, I really hope you love this story as much as I do. It's not going to be a very long one, maybe 7 to 10 chapters altogether, and then an epilogue!**

**Follow if you like it, favorite if you love it, review if you feel like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Dia was nearly late for class Monday morning, she hurried around her room, attempting to both get herself and Hailie ready for the day. She threw on the school uniform and hurried down the stairs, Hailie in her arms.<p>

"Let's go see what Hieu has for you today," she cooed, playing with the baby in her arms.

Without warning, Hailie began to cough, hard. Dia patted her back, worriedly, but suddenly Hailie spit up all over her.

"My dress," Dia said, stunned. There shouldn't have been anything in her stomach to throw up, that's why she was fed at nine and put to sleep. "Hieu!"

The maid came running at the sound of her voice, but stopped dead and let out a fit of giggles at the sight of her employer's daughter, covered in vomit. "Yes, miss?"

Dia glared darkly at the maid. "Did you give Hailie a bottle last night after I went to bed?"

The maid froze, caught red-handed. "I - well...yes, Miss, I did."

"Even though I told you nothing after nine?"

"Well, she was crying and I -"

Dia handed the baby off to the maid reluctantly. "I don't care if she was crying, you don't disobey me when it comes to my daughter." She shook her hands free of spit up. "Give her to Mimi today. Frankly, I don't want you anywhere near her, since you cannot follow the simplest of orders." She ran back up the stairs to change, leaving the maid shocked.

Mimi was the head of her fathers' staff. She was an older women, with not only children but grandchildren of her own. She would know how to take care of Hailie much better than a maid who couldn't listen to what she was told.

Dia's uniform was ruined, she was going to have to go to school in unregulated clothes. She decided that the least she could do was come close, even if she wasn't wearing the actual uniform. She threw on a babydoll yellow dress, and kept the school's stockings and shoes.

She raced back down the stairs towards the front doors, but paused when she saw Hailie in Mimi's arms, clean and smiling. "Thanks, Mimi."

The elderly woman smiled in response and held up the baby, who was now waving her fat little fists 'goodbye'.

"Come on, Ko," Dia said as she reached the car. "I'm gonna be late."

She was definitely late, real shocker there.

Her first teacher of the day was a little less than ecstatic to see the new girl coming into class twenty minutes late and not in uniform. As she checked the list of names, she noticed a small letter next to the name Diane Nobile, explaining her home situation. The teacher's mouth formed a small line and she quickly sent Dia to her seat next to Kyoya.

"You're late," Kyoya muttered under his breath.

Dia rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that?"

"Why?"

"Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" Uh oh, the teacher wasn't too happy that her students were chatting instead of taking notes.

"Of course not," Kyoya said, plastering a fake smile on his face. "I apologize for the interruption, please continue."

The teacher hesitated, but seemed to accept the apology and turned back to the lesson.

"Come to the Host Club today, we'll talk then."

The remainder of the day dragged on. Dia was late to a few of her classes, not knowing where any of her classrooms are, despite Kyoya's tour of the school only days before.

And now, as she stood outside the Music Room, she was nervous. She hated Tamaki's flirting while they were together, now she was willingly going to experience it first hand. Hesitantly, she opened the double doors to the music room.

"Welcome!"

The Host Club members were arranged in a half-circle, with Tamaki sitting in a chair in the center.

"Dia," Kyoya said with a real smile. "You came."

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Tamaki suddenly butted in, pointing at her yellow dress.

"It had vomit on it," Dia said without thinking. When she realized she'd said too much, she froze.

Luckily, Haruhi came to her rescue. "Were you sick this morning?"

Dia nodded. "Violently," she said with a small smile.

As he finally understood what had happened, Kyoya attempted to hide his smile as well. "Why don't you come sit with me today, you can be my guest." He threw a warning look at Tamaki, who looked as though he was going to throw a fit, and led Dia back to his couch.

Within fifteen minutes, the room was full of girls of all ages, each being doted on by a Host. Dia's teeth were clenched as she overheard Tamaki flirting with several girls.

"Tamaki, what kind of music do you like?"

"The kind that reminds me of you, my love."

"What's your favorite kind of cake?"

"The kind I have with you."

"Dia, you're grinding your teeth," Kyoya pointed out. "Are you that angry with Tamaki?"

She shook her head. "It's just annoying, I'll get over it," she said, bringing her teacup to her lips.

"So then," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "When are you going to tell Tamaki about Hailie?"

Dia nearly spit out her tea as she sputtered with an answer. "I have no intention of telling Tamaki anything, Kyoya," she said harshly. "It's really none of his business."

Kyoya lowered his voice so they wouldn't be overheard. "It's none of his business that he has a child?"

Her lower lip trembled. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kyoya was very right. She was being selfish, keeping Hailie away from her father, but she just wasn't ready to face him. He would be furious that she kept this from him, maybe furious that she didn't have an abortion. And what if he turned out to be an ass about it? What if he hated her, or worse, hated Hailie? Dia didn't think she could handle it.

When she voiced her worries to Kyoya, he waved her off. "We both know Tamaki wouldn't act like that, don't kid yourself," he said bluntly. "He deserves to know."

"Does he?" She retorted, viciously. "After the way he treated me when we were together, does he really deserve to know?"

Kyoya was silent, before he muttered, "It's your decision, I won't butt into it. But I think you should tell him."

Dia sent a desperate glance over at Tamaki, and noticed his eyes were no longer on the girl he was supposed to be entertaining. They locked eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Diane was happy for once. Though he'd been pestering her for months now, Tamaki Suoh had become significantly less annoying. In fact, she even had him over at her house a few times to study, since he was much better at math than she was one of those nights.<em>

_"What did you get for number three?" she asked, chewing on the end of her pencil._

_Tamaki sat back against the couch. "Sixteen."_

_Diane frowned. "I got four."_

_He leaned forward, looking over her work. "That's because you carried the two at the wrong time, look." He pointed out her mistake. "It should be over there, not here."_

_"Oh!" Diane said, taking her eraser to the paper. "Thanks, I get it now."_

_Tamaki smiled genuinely. "Who would've thought we'd be friends?"_

_"Who would've thought you'd quit being an ass long enough for me to learn you're pretty cool?" Diane laughed, sitting back on the couch._

_Tamaki pouted. "I'm not an ass! And you shouldn't use such harsh language, you're a lady!"_

_Diane shook her head. "I don't care about being ladylike, I'd much rather just be myself." She swing her legs back and forth, kicking the bottom of the couch lightly._

_He sat back once more, splaying his arms out across the back of the couch. "That's what I like about you, Dia, you don't care what anyone thinks."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Diane smirked. "Dia?"_

_Tamaki smiled widely, and she noted that the left side of his mouth was slightly higher than the right. She'd seen a dozen fake smiles on Tamaki's face, but the lopsided smile only happened when he was genuinely smiling._

_"Dia's my new nickname for you! You love it, right?"_

_Diane blushed a little, biting her lower lip. She hated admitting it, but she loved just about anything when it came to Tamaki nowadays. She loved the way he talked, the way he smiled, and mostly she loved his personality. He was so genuine about everything, like a little kid._

_"Ah," he laughed, noting the pink tinge to her face. "You're blushing! You've fallen for me, eh? Only took a couple months!"_

_Dia didn't say anything, trying silently to get the point across that he was correct. However, as usual, Tamaki was too wrapped up in the monologue he was spewing out to notice her sudden change in attitude._

_"Tama?" She said suddenly, interrupting his daily egotistical lecture._

_"Eh?" Tamaki stopped to look at her. "What is it, what's wrong?"_

_Dia looked up at him, and he noticed for the first time just how close she was. She must've scooted closer while he was ranting. He could feel her breath on his neck, uneven and nervous. Tamaki's eyes widened. He knew what this was. Her heart rate had gone up, she was blushing, and she was biting her lip. Dia wanted him to kiss her!_

No, _his subconscious thought. _She doesn't like you like that, you're just friends.

_But his subconscious couldn't have been more wrong. Dia made the first move, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. It was like Tamaki was on fire! Warmth spread from his lips to the rest of his body, and his hands flew to her face, holding her there as she tried to break the kiss._

_When they finally disconnected and Dia's eyes fluttered open, Tamaki whispered, "So you've fallen for me, eh?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness, that was gooey to write. Anyways, today's Black Friday, so I got some writing done after I got home from shopping! Unfortunately, I have to work ten and a half hours, both today (Friday) and tomorrow! So I'm sorry if the next chapter takes quite a while to go up.<strong>

**I'd like to send out a special thank you to my reviewers, it really means a lot to me!**

**Also, I had someone asking me about the pronunciation of Hieu and Dia Nobile's name! It's Dia (Die-uh) Nobile (Know-bill-ay), and Hieu (like Hugh, if you're English-speaking)**

**Let me know what you think of Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why did you even invite me to live with you in Japan, if that's how you feel?" Dia practically screamed at her father, trying to hold in the tears.

It had started simple, Dia asking her father for money to decorate Hailie's room a little more. From there, the voices had risen and the insults flew. Near the end of the argument, he'd brought out the low-blow: bringing up Hailie. Dia was furious, she hated being looked down on just because she had a baby.

Dia stormed out of her fathers' study without waiting for a response and headed straight for Hailie's room. "Get out," she snapped at Hieu, who was cleaning up while the baby slept.

Surprised, the maid scurried from the room.

Dia lifted her phone to her ear, dialing his number, while simultaneously packing Hailie's diaper bag. "Kyoya, can you come pick us up?"

"What's wrong?"

"Please?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"I'll be right there."

When she'd packed enough diapers and a few sets of clothes, she carefully lifted Hailie out of the bassinet, trying as hard as she could to not wake her. If she woke up from her nap early, she'd fall asleep tonight early, and then she'd be up at four in the morning. By the time she'd gotten the baby downstairs, Kyoya was already outside the house.

Dia buckled Hailie's carseat into the limo.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kyoya asked, his face straight.

Dia sniffled a little. "My father, he always has to bring up the fact that I'm a failure whenever I really need him."

"You're not a failure," Kyoya said sternly. "Being a teenage mother does not mean you're a failure." When Dia didn't respond, he continued. "You've brought a person into this world, don't you realize that? You created life, and you've raised it on your own."

She laid her head on Kyoya's shoulder. "I guess," she mumbled, burying his face into his arm.

The drive to Kyoya's mansion was short, he must not have lived very far away. It was much nicer than Dia's, and much more modern. There was still snow on the ground, so she couldn't really see the scenery, but it was beautiful.

Kyoya led her and Hailie into the house and through a series of hallways, until they finally reached a room at the end of the third floor hallways. He opened the door for them and ushered them in.

"This is my room," he said simply.

Dia smiled and set Hailie's carseat down. "It's fantastic!"

It was a mixture of greys and whites, and one entire wall was a giant window. He had couches and a tv, and his own little mini fridge. It was like an entire house all in one bedroom!

Kyoya shrugged. "It's alright." He turned towards the two. "You going to introduce me?"

"Oh!" Dia had almost forgotten that Kyoya had never actually met Hailie. She bent down and unbuckled her from the carseat and hoisted her up against her chest. "Good morning," she cooed to the baby who's eyelids were fluttering open now.

Thankfully, she didn't cry.

"Wow," Kyoya said, a little breathlessly. "She really is Tamaki's daughter, she looks exactly like him."

Hailie turned towards him at the sound of his voice. "You wanna go see him?" Dia asked. "Go see Kyoya."

She handed Hailie to a very nervous and sputtering Kyoya, who looked like he'd just been sentenced to death. His eyes were wide and he was holding Hailie a little ways away from his body.

Dia laughed. "No, Kyoya, like this." She guided Hailie to his side, where she rested on his hip. "Here, put your hands here. There, just like that!" She had to hold in her giggles as the two just stood there, staring at each other, neither daring to make a move.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat in front of his tv, a cooking show playing while he sat at the table, doing his homework for Monday. Hailie was alseep, sprawled out on his bed, and Dia was in the shower.<p>

There was a soft knock at the door. "Kyoya?"

"Fuyumi," Kyoya said simply, his back still to the door.

"You have visitors, Kyoya," Fuyumi said quietly.

"Visitors?" He stood from his spot at the table and made his way to the door. Opening it, he found the entire Host Club. "What are you doing here?" He spat, careful to keep his voice quiet. "You can't be here."

"Aw, mommy, don't be like that!" Tamaki practically yelled, throwing his arms around Kyoya's neck.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Kyoya hissed. "Keep your voice down."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Why are we whispering?" He said quietly.

"You guys need to leave," Kyoya said, gesturing to the rest of the Host Club members. "I have company."

"Why, Kyoya?" The twins asked, stepping past him into his room.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey said, jumping around. "We want to go to the commoners' mall today!"

Ah, so that was why they were dragging poor Haruhi along. Most of the Host Club hadn't been in his bedroom before, so while they were busy looking around, Kyoya silently thanked whatever God it was that had convinced him to keep his bed separate from the rest of his room. They wouldn't see Hailie, and as long as they kept it down, it would stay that way.

Kyoya was fuming, attempting to get the others' to leav quickly. So busy that he didn't notice the shower stop. While arguing with Tamaki, Kyoya noticed that the blonde suddenly went rigid, staring over his shoulder.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Dia had emerged from the bathroom, wrapped only in a short towel.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is really short, I'm sorry guys! It's been a really hectic week. I'm sick, my man is sick, I've got a toddler who has the flu, and my coworker was just arrested. So I'm working more hours than usual, plus I'm having to do more at home. Please forgive me if I don't update very often. I promise I'm constantly thinking about this story!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

First came the desire.

Seeing Dia with her hair pulled back, no makeup on her face, and in that tiny _tiny _towel, reminded Tamaki of the last time he'd been with her. She'd changed so much in the past year and a half, he was sure he had no idea anymore what was underneath that towel. Somehow, though, she was still just as beautiful as ever. She moved with more confidence, and looked people in the eye when they spoke to her; it was one of the things he'd always loved about her.

Then came the shock and anger.

What was she doing in Kyoya's house? In Kyoya's shower? Even worse, why was she so comfortable walking around his room in a towel?

Tamaki's teeth clenched, as did his fists, as he attempted to keep the anger internalized. It wasn't something he was good at, he'd always been vocal about his feelings.

"Tamaki," Dia said quietly, staring at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes darted to Kyoya, standing behind the Host Club, who shook his head very briefly. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"The real question is, what are _you _doing here? And in a towel," Tamaki managed to growl through his teeth. He whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya. "And _you_. How could you?"

Kyoya stepped forward, his face a mask of indiference as he ignored Tamaki's glares. "Dia," he said shortly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Go get dressed."

As Dia headed back to where the curtains were drawn around Kyoya's bed to change, Kyoya took charge of the Host Club. "I told you all, you cannot be here. Dia is having a rough weekend."

"Kyo-chan, why is Dia nakie in your house?" Honey asked, an innocently curious look on his face.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said warningly, shaking his head.

"How could you?" Tamaki repeated, keeping his head down. He had no desire to show anyone how hurt he really was, and he knew if he looked Kyoya in the face he'd start crying.

Kyoya stepped forward and placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "It isn't what it looks like." Despite his typically cold demeanor, Tamaki was his best friend, so Kyoya felt he should at least attempt an explanation.

Tamaki violently shook the hand off. "I'm sure," he growled.

"Tamaki," Dia whispered, stepping back out from the bed. "I would appreciate it if you'd keep your voice down, I have a headache." She gestured to Kyoya's couch, sitting behind Tamaki. "If you'll sit down, I'll explain what I'm doing here."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" he asked, his clenched fists beginning to shake. "You're just a...a harlot!"

While the rest of the Host Club gasped, Dia shook her head, exasperated. Tamaki's insults, which she used to refer to as "old people insults", never bothered her much. "Oh, get over yourself," she snapped, shoving him harshly in the shoulder. "I wouldn't sleep with your best friend."

"It wasn't too difficult for me, why would it be for him?" Tamaki muttered harshly.

Dia's mouth fell open, as did Kyoya's. But as she started to retort, Kyoya beat her to it. "You don't talk about her that way," he said angrily, shoving Tamaki so he fell over the back of the couch and onto the floor.

Tamaki was shocked, Kyoya never resorted to physical violence. Ever. Something was very wrong. "What's going on here?" He asked, looking from Kyoya to Dia and back.

The sound of a small movement and a whine behind her caught Dia's ear, and she looked alarmingly towards Kyoya. She wasn't ready yet! "Kyoya!" she said, urgently, her eyes widening.

Kyoya stared at her, blankly, until it dawned on him. "Everybody, out of my bedroom!" He ordered quickly, quite literally shoving everybody but Dia out of the door and into the hallway. It was quite comical, watching Kyoya overreact in a way that could only be described as _Tamaki_-_esque_.

As if on cue, Hailie began to cry very softly from the bed. Dia crawled behind the curtain and cuddled her baby girl. "I know, sweetie," she cooed. "Daddy woke you up."

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Kyoya!" Now that they'd reached his living room, the Host Club was loud with questions.<p>

"Why is Dia in your bedroom?"

"How could you do this to Tamaki?"

"What are you playing at?"

"How long have you and Dia been dating?"

The last one caught him off guard, and Kyoya threw a shocked look at Haruhi. "Diane and I are not dating," he stated simply. "She got into a fight with her father and called me to come pick her up. She's staying here until her father gets things sorted out."

"So you're not sleeping with her?" Haruhi asked, giving Tamaki a knowing stare, and he glared right back at her for being so blunt. "_Somebody _here didn't have the balls to ask, so I might as well."

Kyoya let out a small laugh. "No, Haruhi, Diane and I are not sleeping together. She's been taking my bed, I've been on the couch."

"Why didn't you just have her stay in a guest room?" The twins asked simultaneously, looking at him suspiciously.

"I -" Kyoya stopped, choosing his words carefully. Truth be told, he didn't want them that far away. In a purely platonic way, Kyoya had come to love Diane and (by extention) Hailie. "My bed is much more comfortable, I've never put a guest of my own in a guest bedroom, remember, Tamaki?"

Tamaki vaguely recalled middle school, when Kyoya had allowed Tamaki to stay in his bedroom with him. He nodded, still unwilling to speak to the Shadow King.

The door to the living room opened, and Dia stepped in. Hailie had only been stirring, and had gone right back to her nap once the noise was gone. "What a mess this has caused," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for making you all think the worst." She was looking directly at Tamaki.

He pursed his lips, but nodded again. "I overreacted," he said shortly.

Dia bit her lower lip. "I think you and I need to talk. Alone." She reached out and took Tamaki's hand, pulling him from the living room. "Kyoya, do you mind if we talk in your room?"

Kyoya smiled a little. "Of course not. Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Whee, drama! And two chapters in the last 24 hours, I hope that makes up for me not updating over the past week at all.<strong>

**Anyways, I'd like to send out a HUGE thank you specifically for AnimeBestie and justaislinn, for being my two chapter-by-chapter reviewers! It's really made me feel good about something I wasn't sure I should post, and it's made me want to write more in general. I really appreciate both of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dia led him by the hand down the maze of hallways that was Kyoya's house. To be honest, even she was surprised she remembered the way. After closing the bedroom door behind them, she turned to him and sighed. "Let's just get this out in the open, shall we?"

Tamaki pursed his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not ready to be your friend, not by a long shot. I cannot stand your stupid club, watching you flirt mercilessly with all those girls. It's exactly how you behaved when we were together."

"Having friends isn't the same as being a host," Tamaki said, glaring at the ground. "I never flirted with anybody while we were together, I didn't have to. I had you for that."

Dia bit her lip, still angry on the inside. "You have no right to be angry at me for being friends with Kyoya."

"Being friends?" Tamaki asked incredulously. "You call spending the night in his room 'friends'? You call him picking you up or taking you home, or bringing you as his date 'friends'?" He was pacing now, waving his hands frantically.

"Kyoya knows I'm not ready to date," Dia said, softly. "We're only friends."

"Why aren't you ready to date?"

She bit her lip again, hard. It was now or never. "Come here, I have something to show you." She led Tamaki over to Kyoya's bed, where the curtain was drawn, obscuring it from view. She drew the curtain back slowly so it wouldn't make noise.

There, laying sprawled out on her back on the bed, lay Hailie in a white nightgown. Her little bit of blonde hair was messy, and her mouth was wide open, the pacifier she'd fallen asleep with beside her on the bed.

Tamaki stared at the baby, his brow furrowed. He didn't understand. When did Dia have a baby? She was just a kid.

"Tamaki?" Dia asked, uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Oops, he must've been lost in his thoughts too long. "I don't understand," he said simply. "You had a baby?"

She nodded. "Yes, I had a baby."

"When?"

"She's ten months old."

"That means you were fifteen when you had her."

Tamaki wasn't angry, or shocked. Dia was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Tamaki to make the connection. "Yes, I was fifteen when she was born," she said slowly.

He looked away. "Congratulations."

Dia couldn't believe he wasn't getting the hint! She slowly leaned down and picked up Hailie, who slowly began to wake up. Her head lay on Dia's shoulder and her face screwed up as she began to cry. Dia grabbed the binky off the bed and cleaned it on her shirt before putting it back in Hailie's mouth. She quieted instantly and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

Then her eyes fell on Tamaki, who'd grown very quiet. It was like he was looking in a tiny, tiny mirror. The baby had his eyes. The eyes that were so specifically unique to him, neither his father or his mother even had them. Then it clicked.

"Her name is Hailie," Dia said hesitantly. "Hailie _Anne-Sophie Suoh_."

Tamaki's mouth was hanging open a little, and for a moment, Dia thought he hadn't heard her. But then he spoke quietly. "You...her middle name is my mother's?" Both were silent for a moment. Then - "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

She certainly wasn't expecting that. "What? I - I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with her," Dia stammered.

"You didn't even give me that chance!" Tamaki's voice had begun to rise, and Hailie wailed softly. "How could you?"

"You were gone, Tamaki!" Dia practically yelled right back. "What did you expect me to do?"

Tamaki recoiled. "Is this why you didn't answer any of my letters?"

"I was heartbroken."

"I deserved to know!" Tamaki shot right back, sitting down on the couch, his head in his hands. "I have a daughter."

Dia moved to sit next to him, rubbing Hailie's back lightly. "I was fourteen, Tamaki. I didn't know how to handle it," she said softly. She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shoved it away.

"Don't touch me," Tamaki growled.

Dia's brow furrowed and she huggied Hailie close. "I wish I could take it back now, I do. I thought you would want me to get rid of her, I thought you would hate me."

"I could never hate you," Tamaki said softly, finally looking her. "I love you."

She ignored him, choosing to focus instead on Hailie, who was still staring at Tamaki. "I think she likes you," she said, nudging the baby towards him. "Would you...like to hold her?"

Tamaki's eyes widened. "I - I don't know how," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Dia scooted closer and laid Hailie across his lap. "She's starting to crawl, so don't let her get away from you." She guided his hands under the baby's arms and he hoisted her up against his chest. "There you go."

"Hey, look at me. I'm holding a baby!" Tamaki smiled triumphantly. "_My _baby," he added quietly. He then turned to Dia excitedly. "Thank you for this! Thank you for her!" He wrapped one arm around her neck and pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head.

"You're not angry anymore?"

Tamaki's brow furrowed as he looked at Hailie. "I knew something was wrong when I first saw you at the ball. You were different, and you didn't want to see me, and I didn't understand why. I never imagined anything like this, though." He buried his nose in Hailie's cheek, tickling her, and she laughed. "While it didn't register in my head, I guess I knew she was mine when I saw her on the bed. It all made sense. Why you didn't want to see me, why you were so close with Kyoya. He knew from the start, didn't he?"

Dia nodded. "Yes, he emailed me when Hailie was little...er. Littler."

"Well, I certainly hope you've had enough time with her," Tamaki said, standing up. "Because she's daddy's princess, now." He pressed his cheek up against Hailie's. "What do you think? We look alike?"

Laughing, Dia nodded again. "Practically twins."

"Come one," Tamaki said excitedly. "Let's go meet the Host Club!" He waved Hailie's fat fist up and down. "You have lots of new uncles to meet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, funny story. I was in the middle of writing this when I got Bookworm2605's review demanding I update fast! Little irony there, I even took a screenshot. Anyways, hope it was all it was building up to!<strong>


End file.
